Simultáneos
by Cat Carrie
Summary: Probablemente, era una cuestión mucho más profunda que orgasmos sincronizados, llamadas cruzadas, mensajes al mismo tiempo o risas al unísono. Esa felicidad no sería para siempre. [Para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual, del foro Proyecto 1-8] [M por obligación]
Este oneshot participa en la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del Proyecto 1-8. Tomé la combinación 19, relación poliamorosa de dos chicas y un chico. Un KenMiyaKari.

La historia no sigue una línea temporal, pero creo que sigue siendo comprensible. No puse edades, pero pueden figurarlas entre los 22 y los 30.

Digimon no es mío y bla, bla, bla.

 **Rating M** por **escenas algo sexuales** , por **varias palabrotas** y por la **nula moral** de la historia.

* * *

 **Summary completo:**

Probablemente, era una cuestión mucho más profunda que orgasmos sincronizados, llamadas cruzadas, mensajes al mismo tiempo o risas al unísono. Esa felicidad no sería para siempre.

No contaron el tiempo en el que fueron simultáneamente felices.

* * *

 **Simultáneos**

— Palabras: 4.764 —

.

.

.

Los tres vivían sensaciones y sucesos de manera simultánea, pero ninguno lo sabía. No era todo, pero eran cosas que parecían cotidianas sin serlo del todo. Entristecerse en las mismas horas del día o sentir un espacio vacío al mismo tiempo. Recibían buenas noticias a la vez, recibían malas nuevas con apenas segundos de diferencia.

Se extrañaban sin saber que, al mismo tiempo, los otros dos les extrañaban también. Vivían una vida simultánea sin ser conscientes. Hacían cosas al mismo tiempo, se extrañaban a la vez, pero no lo sabían —o fingían no hacerlo—, el conocimiento de ello podría acabar por alterar el delicado orden natural de las cosas. Lo habían dejado por no romper corazones, sin saber que eso acabaría rompiéndoles a cada uno el corazón.

.·.

La primera vez que Hikari supo que el punto final fue un error, fue en el taxi de regreso a casa tras un día de trabajo.

Noviembre era frío, oscurecía temprano y amanecía tarde, los árboles cada día se desnudaban un poco más y tomaban un aspecto algo tétrico, la ropa se hacía necesaria y la lluvia no reconfortaba, sólo dificultaba tomar transporte y hacía oler mal a la gente en los apretados vagones del metro. El frío los colocaba de mal humor y notaba cierta disminución en la asistencia de los niños a la guardería. Este otoño no quiso tomar la cámara y fotografiar las hojas, este año se hizo a un lado de las celebraciones del _Momijigari_. A Hikari dejó de gustarle noviembre cuando ya no pudo volver a compartir el calor de dos cuerpos, la dulzura de los besos de uno y las caricias delicadas de la otra.

Hikari sólo se movía, porque había que hacerlo, no porque quisiera.

Estaba en el asiento trasero del taxi, pasando por una avenida con árboles de hojas caducas, con casas y pequeños complejos de apartamentos, una zona residencial en donde ahora vivía y pretendía llevar una vida feliz y perfecta. Estaba mirando las hojas acarreadas por el viento y escuchaba el reporte del clima y del tránsito del centro de la ciudad desde la radio del conductor, la gente prefería quedarse en casa por la proximidad del temporal de lluvia y viento. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sin más aviso que una punzada de melancolía, justo en el pecho. El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las 21:01.

¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Serían felices? ¿Ahora mismo habrán sentido una punzada y visto sus lágrimas caer?

Hikari decía llevar una vida perfecta y las lágrimas derramadas en el asiento trasero de un taxi lo desmentían. Hikari ya no quería invitar a un tercero a su vida, Hikari quería volver a la vida de ellos y que ellos volvieran a la suya, pero las cosas no se cumplen con sólo quererlas. Hikari, Hikari, Hikari… Hikari, la que lloraba en silencio y desconsolada, Hikari, la que llegaría a preparar la cena de alguien más.

.·.

Ken comprendió la magnitud de ese error mientras ordenaba unos archivos que se irían a casos resueltos y cerrados y otros que irían a casos irresolutos y cerrados (esos que alguien, años más tarde, en pleno aburrimiento cogía y se proponía resolver, para devolverlos a su archivador, tiempo después). Casi volcó el vaso de café que tenía a un lado y sintió las manos tensas y repentinamente adoloridas, recordando tiempos mejores, en donde sus dedos comparaban dos cabelleras, decidiendo que las dos le gustaban por igual, pero que la preferencia cambiaba según el día, cuando pensó que habían cosas miles de veces más íntimas que el sexo.

Agradecía estar solo en su oficina a esa hora, porque varios estaban en terreno o tomando café con el jefe.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las nueve con un minuto y las lágrimas cayeron por inercia, sin llanto ni convulsiones, en absoluto silencio. Se acordó de lo feliz que fue alguna vez y como esa misma felicidad se fue marchitando como flores en un jarrón. A Hikari le gustaban las flores de colores claros, Miyako era de las que las prefería puramente blancas o en colores fuertes, ¡ambas coincidían con su gusto por las flores azules!

«No es usual», decía una. «Son interesantes», decía la otra.

Decía que su vida no era mala, pero la pausa que tuvo que tomar para ir al baño y llorar sin ser escuchado puso en evidencia que el gris era un poco más presente.

Ya no llevaba flores. Ken, Ken, Ken… Ken, el que se rindió. Ken, el que ya no pasea tardes completas por floristerías buscando flores para dos. Ken, quien sólo es recibido por un gato que no le quiere demasiado, pero quien tampoco lo odia. Ken, quien siente que el trabajo se ha vuelto más tedioso. Ken, a quien la mitad de las cosas dejaron de importarle.

Y quien le busca, desesperadamente, un sentido a la otra mitad.

.·.

Miyako se percató de camino al trabajo de los viernes. El tren se desplazaba hacia Roppongi y la lluvia podía olerse incluso dentro del vagón, vagón lleno como de costumbre. Quedaba tan sólo una estación antes de arribar y el sentimiento fue tan repentino y arrebatador como lo había sido la primera vez, en su versión más feliz. Se dio cuenta cuando el reloj de su celular marcaba las 09:01 P.M.

Ahora, Tokio tenía otros colores, más opacos. La música sonaba diferente, quizá, más triste. La gente se movía a un ritmo más lánguido y hasta la comida había perdido buena parte de su sabor. A su _compañera_ le dedicaba palabras de amor que no equivalían ni a la octava parte de su real significado. Miyako experimentaba una paz sólo superficial, había echado llave a esos sentimientos y lanzado la llave muy lejos, sólo para que éstos afloraran de pronto y ante el desconcierto de su pareja.

—Miyako… ¿te sientes bien? Po-podemos llamar al jefe y tú puedes volver a casa… —la mujer le tocó el hombro con delicadeza, pasándole un pañuelo.

Miyako se mordió los labios, mirando la mano que le tendía el pañuelo y finalmente descendió del tren sin emitir palabra alguna. Era un efecto colateral del último tiempo, Miyako cada vez hablaba menos cuando estas cosas pasaban. En otros tiempos, _los felices_ , habría hablado abiertamente de sus inseguridades y Hikari le habría dicho que estaba bien, que estaba bien tener miedo. Ken la habría reconfortado, secándole las lágrimas con sus propias manos y besándole la frente, al son de un "¿ves que no era para tanto?".

Sí, las cosas serían abismalmente distintas.

Hizo el trayecto hasta el club nocturno con los ojos empañados y los cristales sucios por el llanto, moviéndose en un silencioso compás para no chocar con nadie en su andar. Sus movimientos solían ser mucho más animados y certeros entre ellos dos, como cuando ella besaba sus labios y él se ocupaba de darle nuevas formas imaginarias a sus pechos.

Miyako, la que intenta que la espina no se entierre tanto en su corazón. Miyako, la que intenta arrancarla con sus propias manos, sólo para percatarse de lo mucho que está sangrando. Miyako, la que intenta, intenta e intenta, sin resultados fructíferos. Miyako, Miyako, Miyako, la de los intentos desesperados, la que intenta no ahogarse ante las nuevas oleadas de llanto.

Es hora del show y distanciarse de su mente durante un par de horas. Vamos, una noche más.

Tan sólo una noche más.

.·.

El resultado fue predecible. Unos pocos gritos, una mano que fue a parar a una mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria, un portazo y tres llorando por su propia cuenta.

Era un resultado muy obvio, dijo una. Entre tres, las cosas suelen ser caóticas, dijo la otra. Estaba predestinado al fracaso, opinó él. Y aun así, dolió más que cualquier herida, más que cualquier ofensa. ¿Qué importaba el proceso? ¡El resultado daba igual! Había sido un cuento sin final feliz y con tres corazones rotos, tres ovejas que fueron a por lana y regresaron trasquiladas.

Tres vidas, de alguna manera, arruinadas.

El primero en largarse fue Ken, quien no pudo con la presión de _otra_ derrota a cuestas. Miyako gritó algo de que ya no podía soportar otro quiebre más y huyó como un zorro entre la vegetación, por lo que a Hikari le tocó recoger pieza por pieza el desastre, dejarlo todo limpio e irse de allí.

Nadie supo qué pasó, nadie supo lo que fue, nadie tenía idea de nada, por lo que cada cual, con lo poco que entendían, intentaban consolar.

Y los intentos daban igual, porque ellos tres acabaron distanciándose también de ellos mismos, como una medida de protección ante un dolor más profundo que cualquier injuria y más duro que cualquier pelea. ¿Por qué tenía que salir todo _así_? ¿No se suponía que el amor era algo feliz?

¿No se suponía que… había amor?

 _Lo hay_. Pero no es recomendable regresar.

¿Podrían perdonar al otro? ¿Perdonarse a sí mismos?

.·.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que las amaba a ambas, _por igual_ sintió una intensa felicidad, acompañada a los diez segundos por un miedo paralizador. Había accedido a estar con ellas por insistencia de una y porque la otra dijo algo parecido a un "está bien" mientras unos labios femeninos le comían la boca y le arrancaban suspiros. Y él quiso probar una mordida de un fruto _prohibido_.

 _Si una mujer te ama, tienes suerte. Si la amas a ella, eres doblemente afortunado_. O algo así decía Daisuke, ese al que no le gustaba complicarse la vida y se las arreglaba para enamorarse cada día de nuevo de la misma chica, la que _a pesar de todo_ lo quería como nadie más sería capaz de querer a ese cabezota.

Hikari le miraba desde la mesa de al lado mientras tomaba la mano de Miyako por debajo de la mesa, la presionaba entre sus dedos y Miyako volteaba a mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios. Hikari sonreía con cierto enigma y se humedecía los labios bebiendo un poco de té. Miyako reía de manera discreta y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hikari.

¿Cómo encajaría él allí? Entre las dos o a un lado de cualquiera de ellas, recorriendo con sus dedos el cuerpo de una y explorando la boca de la otra con la suya, perdido entre roces de cabellos distintos sobre su piel, descifrando perfumes diferentes ( _Miyako usa perfumes florales, Hikari huele a cítricos)_ , sintiendo cosas por cuenta de ellas. ¿Se unió a ellas o se unieron los tres al mismo tiempo?

No necesitaba intimar con otras mujeres, no seguido. Lograr el éxtasis era posible sólo cuando distanciaba su mente y repartía besos y caricias en silencio, cuando se movía al son de los jadeos de otra sin pronunciar demasiado, nada más allá de pequeños gruñidos o gemidos, como para no _insultar_ a la chica de turno. Una vez, Hikari le dijo que las mujeres eran muy sensibles con ese tema y que se sentían fatal cuando creían que su compañero entre las sábanas no disfrutaba. El sexo se volvió más un desahogo, no tanto un acto de deseo o amor.

 _Amor_. ¿Qué era realmente el amor? Miyako le dijo que era algo como sus besos, algo que quitaba el aliento y aceleraba el corazón. Tampoco lo entendió muy bien, no se consideraba demasiado bueno besando, _promedio_ , más bien.

Todavía seguía sin comprender el amor. Y apenas, muy apenas, las comprendía a ellas.

Sólo tenía una cosa muy clara: sin ellas, a su vida le faltaban sus dos mitades.

.·.

Con Miyako iba y venía, como un barco sin ancla y lejos del puerto. No le habían puesto un nombre, pero _algo_ eran. Más allá del sexo y más allá de los besos y un _algo_ que se sabía a medias y como secretos dichos al oído. Con Miyako iba y venía, sin intenciones de anclar. O no sabiendo cómo establecerse. No podía evitar mirar a Ken desde lejos, mientras Takeru hablaba de qué era el amor, sonriendo a una chica a su lado. Hikari no entendía el amor a través de las palabras de Takeru, pero creía poder alcanzarlo mientras Miyako le mordía despacio el cuello y hacía danzar sus dedos largos y finos en sus caderas, mientras los gemidos eran auténticos y no necesitaba fingir orgasmos para no herir el ego de hombres egoístas y ensimismados.

Ken notaba sus miradas y sentía escalofríos, porque no era Hikari la única en mirarle. Luego, Miyako le tomaba la mano a ella y volvían a su mundo, dejando siempre la puerta abierta para cuando él deseara entrar.

Faltaban caracteres para nombrar la relación, faltaba un tercio, falta un _algo_. Hikari lo sabía al acariciarle los muslos y al ver los ojos miel de Miyako perdidos en el techo de la habitación, con la respiración pausada, la que provocaba un movimiento hipnótico en sus senos.

—Sólo daré el paso si tú quieres darlo —Miyako movió la cabeza y con eso, sus cabellos se asemejaron al oleaje del mar en una mañana tranquila—. Sabes qué quiero decir.

Hikari guardó silencio y bajó su cabeza, no quería que las palabras de Miyako la distrajeran y optó por sustituirlas por gemidos.

Hikari quería decirle que, pese a amarla, estaba él y que se moría de curiosidad por _saber_ cómo se comportaría él en esas mismas cuatro paredes, entre esas mismas sábanas y cómo sonaría su voz mientras se moviera sobre él. Miyako, más _allá_ que _acá_ buscaba las palabras para comunicarle exactamente la misma idea. Y ella le llevaba la ventaja de haber estado enamorada de él previamente. Y si se sinceraba, _aún le quería_.

Hikari se ocuparía de no dejarla pensar, pero siempre, siempre persistía una parte racional en ella. El día en que Ken se unió y fueron tres por primera vez, descubrió la absoluta felicidad de que su mente se fuera a blanco y de su cuerpo no siendo capaz de recibir otro estímulo además de aquella dolorosa dicha.

La voz de Hikari apenas tuvo oportunidad de comunicarles cuánto los quería, pero en esos momentos de absoluta compenetración, su cuerpo fue el encargado de expresar todas las palabras que se tropezaban en su lengua y caían torpemente sobre sus pieles.

.·.

El caso de Miyako era _ligeramente_ diferente, porque, por un lado estaba mil por ciento segura de lo que ambos producían en ella a nivel emocional, físico y hormonal, pero otro lado, las luces de la lógica no dejaban de entrar en el bosque. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, incluso esa noche en que dejó atrás su virginidad con un _actor_ ajeno a este guión, _un extra_ , si lo analizaba detenidamente. Mientras él entraba y salía de ella de manera más bien torpe y tosca, en el asiento trasero del coche de los padres del chico, mientras le susurraba de manera entrecortada lo mucho que la quería… Miyako había cerrado los ojos y optado por el silencio: si no lo sientes, mejor no lo digas. Con los ojos aún cerrados, pensaba en que deseaba las manos de Hikari acariciando su espalda y su vientre, que aquel chico que intentaba —con las mejores intenciones, en serio— hacerla llegar al orgasmo, fuera Ken y no el chico que cursaba Cálculo Integral, Circuitos I y Formación Valórica con ella.

Cuando las cosas acabaron, a Miyako sólo le quedó pedir disculpas.

Con Hikari fue directa a la médula, puso al alcohol de excusa, mientras subía su blusa y la besaba contra la pared. Para ella fue _predecible_ que Hikari le respondiera, subiéndole la falda e introduciendo su suave mano en su sexo húmedo. Incluir a Ken en la ecuación fue natural.

Miyako casi no se dio el tiempo de horrorizarse ante el hecho de amar _simultáneamente_ a dos personas, menos aun tratándose del _amor_ de casi toda su pubertad y adolescencia y su mejor amiga. Lo aceptó como algo natural, como un resultado obvio de un proceso de matemáticas sencillas.

La primera vez que estuvo con los dos fue como morir y ser devuelta a la vida en cosa de milisegundos, viajar a galaxias lejanas en fracciones de segundo, la primera vez que le gustó perder el aliento, porque era de una forma nueva y fascinante. Sus suposiciones eran acertadas, Ken sabía moverse mejor, pero quizá fuera porque también había podido estar antes con otras… sabía morder sin causar daño, aunque esto de moverse entre dos chicas parecía sacarlo un poco de forma y eso era lo que más le gustaba: Ken no era perfecto. Hikari no era perfecta y ella estaba lejos de la perfección.

Los tres, juntos, piel con piel, beso a beso, mano a mano, eran _perfectos_.

Cuando se levantó de la cama y observó el cabello oscuro que cubría los hombros pálidos y percibió su perfume _de señorita seria_ impregnado en la piel, supo que nunca más volvería a sentirse perfecta. Ella no era Hikari, pese a dedicarse a lo mismo durante el día. Ella no era Ken, pese a compartir un rasgo en común.

Ya no podía estirar esta situación. Ella misma se merecía un respiro, un descanso de sentirse culpable. Y la chica que dormía con ella no se merecía a alguien que la quería apenas un poco.

.·.

—Por probar, ya sabes —sonrió a medias Miyako, Ken pensó que ya bastaba de beber margaritas, Hikari la contemplaba como quien ve a un niño realizar travesuras encantadoras—. Cualquier chico diría que sí sin dudarlo.

—El punto… —Hikari volvió a beber de su piña colada para humedecer su garganta— queremos que seas tú, Ken-kun. Por extraño que suene, no nos llevaríamos a la cama a cualquier otro de nuestros amigos.

Ken se sintió un poco descolocado al escucharlas hablar con tanta franqueza, ¿cuánto debieron de beber para poder decirle aquello sin ningún tapujo? Estaban solos los tres en un bar de Shinjuku, sentados en un sofá blanco de cuero en un privado, rodeados de cuadros estrambóticos y música que arreglaba cualquier mal humor. Miyako se dejó caer sobre sus piernas y le convidó de su propia copa, Ken dudó pero acabó accediendo. Hikari se sentó a su lado y se vio rodeado.

Cualquier otro hombre estaría en el paraíso: dos chicas guapas le invitaban a acostarse con ellas _a la vez_. Pero él piensa diferente y tiene sus dudas.

—No insistiremos, Ken-kun, pero sólo decimos que no querríamos _un trío_ con otro —Hikari se puso de pie y ayudó a Miyako a ponerse de pie—. Iremos al baño, venimos en un rato.

Ken se mordió los dedos, más que nervioso. Sabía a qué iban al baño, pudo visualizarlas; Miyako sobre el lavabo, con Hikari entre las piernas, ambas mordiéndose mutuamente los labios. Miyako, deshaciéndose de la blusa de Hikari. Hikari, metiendo sus manos bajo la falda de Miyako y luchando un rato por hallar el elástico de sus bragas. Hikari, bajando y bajando…

Estaban por salir de allí cuando se puso de pie, carraspeando y buscando su tarjeta de débito.

—Pediré la cuenta.

Miyako y Hikari intercambiaron una sonrisa y se acercaron para besarle, apenas un roce. Luego le dijeron de dividir la cuenta, Ken las sacó de allí sin derecho a reclamos.

.·.

Se quedó de pie un momento, Miyako tiraba sobre un sillón su abrigo, Hikari colgaba el suyo con más cuidado y ambas lo miraron.

—Ya pagamos —rió Miyako, curioseando en el pequeño refrigerador de la habitación—. ¡Mira! Tienen chocolates y champaña, ¡qué bueno que pedimos un buen cuarto!

—¿Sabes que el cuarto va a llevarse parte de nuestras quincenas? —Hikari la observó con una sonrisa adorable, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Va a valer la pena —Miyako se encogió de hombros, cogió tres copas y sirvió champaña—. ¡Hace mucho no tomaba una buena copa de _doux_!

Ken dejó la copa sobre la mesa de noche y se quitó el chaquetón que lo estuvo resguardando del frío todo el trayecto hasta el _love hotel_. Miyako fue la primera — _siempre era la de la iniciativa_ — y fue por detrás, desabotonando con los dedos trémulos su camisa, su perfume a base de cuero la estaba volviendo loca. Allí Ken apuntó mentalmente que Miyako siempre utilizaba fragancias florales. Hikari observó con una media sonrisa, se veía extraña bajo la luz ligeramente rosa de la habitación. Él tragó pesado y trató de no pensar, por lo que, cuando Miyako acabó con su camisa, la tomó de la mano y buscó el cierre de su falda, dejándola caer al piso, luego se acercó a Hikari, Hikari levantó los brazos para que él pudiera quitarle el suéter y luego se dejó quitar la blusa, Ken dio las gracias al que se le ocurrió poner cremalleras a las blusas. Hikari continuó con sus pantalones.

Por unos momentos, no tuvieron muy claro qué hacer. Ken decidió que era hora de tomar la iniciativa y las tomó de las manos, sentándolas a la vez en la cama. Hikari terminó con la blusa de Miyako y ella con los pantalones de Hikari. Ken contuvo el aliento, mirándolas a las dos, porque la realización le llegó como un golpe pesado y directo a la nuca: no es como si quisiera más a una o a otra, eran las dos, sólo las dos.

Se sentó entre las dos, abrazándolas por las cinturas, alternando sus besos entre Hikari y Miyako, subiendo la mano hasta meterla bajo el sujetador de Hikari, hasta llevar la otra al muslo de Miyako. Y justo cuando pensaba que no pudo haber nada más confuso que su primera vez —cuyo nombre se reserva—… fue repetir la experiencia, pero al doble.

Sin embargo, tener sexo con las dos de forma simultánea fue muchísimo menos terrible de lo que pensó. Y recorriendo sus pieles en esa y otras ocasiones llegó a la conclusión de que a) ellas siempre le esperaron y b) las amaba por igual.

Hikari se rió al notar que erróneamente se estaba colocando el sostén de Miyako, por no prender la luz, Miyako le besaba la mejilla mientras tomaba su turno de utilizar la ducha.

.·.

Nunca se plantearon vivir juntos, Miyako estaba casi instalada en el apartamento de Hikari y Hikari instó a Ken a quedarse más días además de viernes y sábados, hasta que acabaron juntos, preparando el desayuno juntos por la mañana y tomando el tren juntos en la misma estación; cualquier pensaría que se trataba de amigos muy unidos y ya.

Se volvieron simultáneos. Se escribían mensajes al chat grupal con apenas segundos de diferencia, a veces colapsaban la línea porque decidieron llamarse, se movían al mismo ritmo entre las sábanas, chocaban porque intentaban intercambiar besos al mismo tiempo… ¿actuarían siempre como reflejos?

Probablemente, era una cuestión mucho más profunda, más profunda que orgasmos sincronizados, llamadas cruzadas, mensajes al mismo tiempo o risas al unísono. Sí, sin duda era algo más. Hikari sonreía a la misma hora en la mañana, cuidando a los niños de la guardería, Ken silbaba con aire despreocupado mientras revisaba el estado de las investigaciones del departamento de policía, Miyako cantaba en voz baja mientras procesaba los datos que Koushirou le iba pidiendo. Esa felicidad no sería para siempre.

No contaron el tiempo.

Pudieron ser semanas, como pudieron ser meses o unos pocos años, pero cuando todo acabó, los tres se sentían un poco más viejos, un poco más gastados y sin duda un poco más desilusionados de Cupido y su mierda.

Ken, quizá, dijo cosas que no sentía y la rabia del momento lo hizo hablar, mientras una parte de su cerebro estaba como «oh, ¡por Dios! ¡Cállate!».

Miyako, probablemente, no debió darle una cachetada a Ken ni gritarle a Hikari que _no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se sentía_.

Hikari, definitivamente, no debió decirles que _fueron los peores errores en su vida_.

No puedes componer un vaso cuando se rompe.

.·.

Se encontraron, inevitablemente, en la boda de Daisuke. Hikari llevaba puesto el vestido azul claro que tanto le gustaba verle, Miyako optó por un kimono en tonos claros, _propio de una chica joven, soltera y en edad de matrimonio_ , escuchó opinar a Sora, quien sabía de esas cosas. Daisuke conversaba alegremente con Miyako y su esposa, ese atolondrado se veía feliz mientras le servía otra copa de sake a Miyako.

Hikari estaba sentada en una de las mesas, bebiendo sake a tragos largos. Ken optó por champaña, _brut,_ amarga como su estado anímico. Miyako se le acercó, a pasos cortos.

—No todos los días tu mejor amigo se casa, ¡podrías sonreír! —Daisuke se había ido a saludar a otros invitados, Miyako le tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto a Hikari, quien se puso de pie.

Abandonaron el sitio en silencio, Miyako pensó que el kimono había sido la peor idea que haya tenido nunca. Hikari se arrellanó dentro de su grueso y afelpado abrigo blanco. Los tres bajaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y el taxista se confundió con ese gesto, los tres le corearon simplemente que siguiera conduciendo por la avenida, que ya le dirían dónde ir en cuanto decidieran.

—Al cementerio —Ken lo dijo porque deseaba visitar la tumba de su hermano, a las otras dos se les salió por pura inercia.

«Esto pasa por acarrear borrachos —pensó el taxista, doblando en una calle más pequeña para tomar la ruta hacia el cementerio—, ya me decía mi madre que mejor trabajara en una oficina». Ken pagó la carrera y bajaron, ellas lo siguieron a la tumba de Osamu.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí —dijo Hikari, en voz baja y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Visitando a Osamu-san, es obvio —contestó Miyako, apretando los labios.

Ken se quitó la flor de la solapa y la dejó, lamentaba no haber parado a comprar un ramo. Hikari y Miyako hicieron lo mismo, quitando las flores enganchadas a sus ropas y dejándolas sobre la tumba de piedra.

—No pensaba en venir con ustedes, pero estamos aquí —comentó finalmente Ichijouji, volteando a verlas, los tres inmersos en el silencio absoluto del camposanto. A lo lejos, ululaba la sirena de una ambulancia.

Hikari miró a Miyako y Miyako la miró de vuelta, luego lo miraron a él.

—Es surrealista —Ken se aflojó la corbata—, ambas están preciosas. Pero esto es surrealista.

—Sí, he tenido citas en mejores lugares.

Rieron con el comentario de Miyako. Pero no habría más después de las risas.

—Creo que cerramos este asunto de una manera muy… poco ortodoxa —comentó Hikari, paseando sus dedos sobre la piedra de la sepultura.

—Hikari, esto nunca fue muy ortodoxo —murmuró Ken, mirando el cielo teñido de naranja del atardecer.

Miyako apretó los dedos por sobre el obi, ¿cerrar? ¿Qué era todo eso de _cerrar el asunto_? Ken pensó que ya había tenido suficiente de comerse la cabeza. Y decidió decir lo que pensaba, como saliera y con su hermano mayor de testigo.

—Las quiero. Ni más ni menos. Y lamento que ninguna pueda vivir con eso.

El gesto de sorpresa fue coordinado en las dos, a Hikari se le cayó el bolso de mano y Miyako dejó caer su celular sobre la hierba. Ambas lo miraron largamente. Miyako, espontánea como ella sola, le sonrió mientras su nariz se colocaba roja y se le caían las lágrimas. Hikari contuvo el aliento un segundo. Las dos se acercaron al mismo tiempo para abrazarle.

El resto de la conversación, la tuvieron en el apartamento de Ken, descubrieron lo _complicado_ que era quitar un kimono sin arruinarlo y, sobre todo, la lluvia que culminaba en nieve de enero no resultó tan horrible como venía siendo antes.

.·.

Con el tiempo, volvió a cernirse la distancia, cosas fueron y vinieron. Hikari encontró un buen compañero que supo comprender su pasado y su propia sexualidad, Miyako dijo que las fotos de esa boda fueron adorables. Ella misma y Ken acabaron casándose al cabo de unos años y formando una familia de esas bonitas.

Se encontraron en el cumpleaños de Iori, Miyako lucía, orgullosa, su vientre de cinco meses de embarazo.

—Sabes que siempre serás especial.

Se rieron al mismo tiempo, porque comprendían la verdad de esas palabras, aunque realmente pocos en este mundo pudieran entender los porqués.

Si ellos tres lo entendían, bastaba y sobraba. Lo demás, llegaba por añadidura.

Aun luego de todo, siguen experimentando sensaciones de manera simultánea, por lo que todo se soluciona con mensajes y llamadas.

Porque, los que una vez fueron simultáneos, lo serán toda su vida.

— ( e n d ) —

* * *

— **Aclaraciones—.**

 **Momijigari:** más o menos, el equivalente otoñal del _Hanami_. En lugar de los cerezos en flor, lo que se contempla en torno a picnics es la caída de las hojas, el rojo y dorado de la estación.

 **Doux/brut:** corresponden al porcentaje de azúcar que posee el champagne. Doux es la mayor cantidad, con cerca de un 50 por ciento, lo que le otorga el sabor dulce. Brut, por su parte, contiene menos del 5 por ciento, por lo que su sabor es más bien amargo.

 **¿Por qué Sora señala que el kimono de Miyako es adecuado?** Las mujeres solteras y en edad de casarse, suelen llevar kimonos de tonos claros y motivos vivos (flores, peces, paisajes…). Mientras tanto que las mujeres casadas llevan este mismo vestido tradicional en colores más sobrios con bordados o estampados mucho más pequeños y sencillos. Las viudas llevan kimonos negros. Y el kimono blanco con detalles en tonos similares al blanco y toda la cosa es propio de la novia.

 **¿Por qué Daisuke saludaba a todos los invitados?** Es una costumbre de las bodas sintoístas (y asiáticas, en general) de que los novios hablen con todos los invitados y agradezcan su presencia… sí, los pobrecillos ni disfrutan casi.

 **Obi:** el "cinturón" que lleva el kimono o el yukata. En caso del primero, suele ser más grande y pesado, en colores sobrios, independiente del kimono.

 **¿Por qué Ken y Hikari fueron tan cuidadosos al quitar el kimono?** Los kimonos son elaboradísimos y costosos, de hecho, para lavarlos suelen "desmontarse". Un kimono más o menos, puede salir varios miles de yenes.

* * *

Este foro se llevó mi alma (?).

¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos, creo, el 30 de este mismo mes con otro aporte.

¡Buen día!

Carrie.


End file.
